


My Baby

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can you do an imagine where DeanxReader go on a road trip for a hunt but Dean notices what the reader is wearing and finds it hard to control himself where it all ends in smut? (:</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby

**My Baby**

 

**Request -** ** can you do an imagine where Dean x Reader go on a road trip for a hunt but Dean notices what the reader is wearing and finds it hard to control himself where it all ends in smut? (: **

**Warnings - Smut, swearing**

 

 ** Hope you like Anon ** x

 

"You sure you don't want to change?" You looked down at yourself frowning. 

You were wearing a close fitting tank top, a short denim skirt and black heeled sandals. Ok it wasn't appropriate if you were off hunting, but you were driving to a library to find a book for Sam.

"No I think I'll be ok, I mean it's only a research trip right?" You look over at Sam who nodded in agreement as he looked up from the mountain of books before him.

You didn't notice Dean's eyes trail over your body as you turned away from him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.  

"I mean its like a hundred degrees out there and if I'm going to be stuck in a car all night, I'm sure as hell going to comfortable" You add turning back to Dean.

You bid goodbye to Sam as you and Dean exit the bunker. You walk to the passenger side door, you see Dean looking over at you as you open it. You flash him a smile as you get in.

You smirk to yourself as you sit in the car. You'd had a crush on Dean for a while now. You knew he'd confided in his brother about his feelings for you, as you'd overheard the conversation on your way to the kitchen late one night, he'd been drinking and blurted it out. 

You spoken to Sam about it the next day, as he had seen you by the door. He explained that Dean had it in his head that hunters don't have relationships. 

It was actually Sam's suggestion that you go with Dean to the library, and that you wear the skirt you bought to use when you were bait for vamps a few months back. He said he knew his brother really liked you and he needed....persuading. 

You laugh at the memory,  you couldn't believe that Sam had basically told you to seduce his brother. 

After taking a minute to calm himself,  Dean joins you in the car, looking over at you as he does. His eyes falling over your breasts and down to your long bare legs. He shook his head slightly to clear it before starting up the engine.

You bite your lip to keep from laughing. His knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel. The drive was quiet for the first 30 minutes, he was trying to focus on the road, but you saw his eyes flicker over to you every now and then. But not enough for your liking.

You had and idea, you shift your body so that your turned slightly away from him, so that you seem to be looking out of the window. Your cross your legs, so that your skirt rides up your thighs, giving him a clear view of the curve of your ass. Even with no light source other than the moon,  there was no way he was missing it.

You feel the car swerve and hear him swear under his breath. You smile at the window, you turn innocently

"You ok?" He nods, his jaw clenched. You reach out and touch his arm, his grip tightened further on the wheel

"You sure?" He looked at your eyes, before turning away without answering. 

You frown to yourself as you turn back to the window. Maybe this wasn't going to work, maybe you and Sam had simply gotten things wrong,  maybe it was just drunken ramblings. 

You hear him sigh deeply, and you swear you hear him murmur "Fuck it" as he turns off onto a dirt road, trees all around. He drives into the tree line totally out of sight. You breathing quickens as you shift in your seat, turning your body towards him. What the hell? Where is he going?

Dean flicks the engine off, leaving you both in complete darkness except a thin beam of light from the moon above the tree line. 

"This is a really bad idea" he mumble to himself rubbing his hand down his face. 

"Dean?" You look over at him confused, shifting a little closer,  his eyes meet yours and you're shocked at what you see. They are almost black. Even in the darkness you can see the hunger in his eyes.

He reaches out and cups your cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb before reaching down and lightly pressing his lips to yours. 

You gasp in surprise, before your eyes flutter closed. Dean tilts your head back for a better angle as he deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping passed your lips to yours. You moan deeply causing his arms to fall to your waist pulling you closer to him, your body flush against him. 

You both part panting for air. His hand drops to your thigh, sliding it up the smooth skin, his fingers grip tightly as he hauls your leg over his so you're straddling him. 

"Oh fuck" you murmur as you feel his hardness pressing against your core. He kisses you again, his hand massaging your ass. Your confidence swelling, you grind against him. You hear a growl leave his throat. 

"Shit, damn Y/n!” He pulls you hard against him again, making his head to fall back against the seat. “Teasing me with these outfits. Driving me fucking crazy!"

"Dean..." you whimper,  you hands falling to his hard chest. You feel his fingers drag along tour hip to the edge of your panties,  before dipping then in.

"Fuck sweetheart you’re so wet, so fucking hot" he groans in your ear, pulling it lightly in his teeth. 

He circles your clit making you squirm in his lap. He nibbled on your neck, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. Without warning he dove his finger into you, you scream throwing your head back as you come hard instantly. Dean held you close as you rode out your high, before you slamming you lips to his.

He climb fro his lap, undoing his jeans as you go before freeing him from his pants. 

His protests die on his lips as you stroked your hand along his hard length,  running you thumb over his glistening head. You licked the full length of his shaft, earning a moan from above you, you gaze upwards to see him watching you intently. 

You wink up at him before repeated the action, over and over until he was squirming in his seat. You finally show mercy by swirling your tongue around the tip before lowering your mouth over him. 

Dean hiss in pleasure, throwing his head back hitting the seat, you moan at the sight of him, the vibrations running through his hard cock. "Oh fuck" 

 Burying his hand in you hair his guides your mouth over him at the speed he liked. You start to take him deeper, hitting the back of your throat.

"Fuck Y/n! Do that again baby..." you repeat you actions. He's suddenly pulling you away from him, slamming his mouth against you. 

You part to see a truly wicked look in his eyes. You narrow your eyes at him suspiciously, unsure of what he was thinking.  He opens the car door, grabbing your hand dragging you from the car with him. 

You expect him to open the back door,  it he doesn't. Instead he takes your around to the front of the impala. Standing you dead centre of  the car,  before pushing your skirt up over your hips and lifting you to sit on the bonnet. 

Heat floods through you, you were never someone who though of public sex as a turn on. But the thought of sex with Dean on the hood of his car...outside, technically where anyone could find you, made you tingle all over.

In truth someone would have to go looking for you to see you both,  but it didn't take away any of the excitement.

He kissed you tenderly, stepping between your legs. Hooking his fingers into the sides of your panties, you lift your hips so he can pull them off. He shoves them in his pocket before lowering the straps of your tank top, bunching it around your waist leaving your bra exposed. 

"You look so fucking sexy, I wanted to shove you against the wall in the library the second you walked in!" He kneads your breasts through your bra, kissing the valley between them as he pushes you backwards lying you down on the hood of his car.

He takes his hard cock in his hand, running it up and down your slit teasing you. He looks down at you,  giving you a chance to stop.

"Dean please" you beg, he wastes no time. 

He slams forward, entering you completely in one, you arch off the bonnet, all air rushing from your lungs. 

"Fuck, I knew you'd feel good baby. Like fucking heaven" he grunts as he shifts his hips slowly, pulling from you almost completely before, steadily entering your again. His slow pace was driving you crazy. You writhed beneath him begging him to move. 

"Dean baby please, I can't take anymore...ple...oh Fuck!" He slammed hard into you stopping your plea as he increased his space. 

Your breasts jumping around in your bra as he pounded into you, hypnotising Dean.

"Fuck look at you, so sexy. Always wanted this Y/n" he pulls you to sit up, his hips never faltering as his lips slide over yours "fucking my baby, on my baby. Nothing better" your eyes widened at his words. 

"Mine, my Dean" you whisper against his lips as you pull his lip between you teeth. He pulls you into a searing kiss.

"Yours" he agreed as he picks up speed once more. All else other than Dean forgotten, your body rushes towards its release.   

"Dean, baby...close fuck!" You grip his shoulders tightly to keep yourself grounded. 

"Come for me baby, come on my cock Y/n" you fall apart at his words,  stars falling over your vision as you scream his name. He's right behind you slamming hard into your twice as his own orgasm consumes him, your name on his lips as he comes.

You'd never heard anything more sexy, than Dean Winchester shouting your name as he came inside of you. 

You pant staring at each other, kissing sweetly as you both come back to earth. 

"Fuck..that was...fuck sweetheart that was amazing.  Never felt like that" you pride swells at his words, making you smile as you nod in agreement kissing him lightly

"So, your baby huh?" You smirk at him, he laughs

"Always. You've always been mine, you just didn't know it yet" he smirked back making you raise an eyebrow. 

"But don't worry I've always been yours too" he added with a wink

"Damn straight" you reply grabbing the front of his t-shirt,  pulling him forward "and don't you forget it! I don't share" 

"Good, cause I don't want anyone other than you, I love you"

You smile brightly at him "I love you too"

 


End file.
